


For Harry's Sake

by deans_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competitive Dudley, Gen, Manipulation, Over Eating, Smart!Harry, Sort Of, Stuffing, Vomiting (mentioned), Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_angels/pseuds/deans_angels
Summary: In which Harry discovers that the bigger Dudley and his friends get the slower they’ll be and the easier it’ll be to run away from them, so he decides to fatten them up





	For Harry's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read, but if you do like this sort of thing I hope you enjoy this fic :) this isn't the sort of thing I usually write so sorry if it's not that good, I had to read a couple feederism fics to figure it out since this isn't stuff I normally read
> 
> Written for an anon on Tumblr, I hope you like it

“Harry!” The boy heard his cousin call him. He grudgingly got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where Dudley was sitting. He wondered what he wanted with him. 

The two boys had been left alone in the house for once in their lives because the Dursleys had gone to a funeral and Dudley had wanted to stay home and they had no one to watch them. Dudley’s friend, Piers Polkiss was arriving soon to hang out and Harry was hoping that this time they would leave him alone. 

It was a bit of a desperate hope. Every time the two boys were together they spent most of their time beating him up. It was their favorite game. 

Lately though, Harry noticed that Dudley had been growing slower and more lazy. Harry had discovered that was because he was now heavier than he had been in the past. Harry was the one who made most of the food for Dudley and because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been letting the cousins do what they wanted more often Dudley was demanding Harry bring him food all the time. And he was home from Smeltings too, where they give their students set amounts of food and restricted diets so now he could eat however much he wanted whenever he wanted. 

As a result of this he was really getting bigger and since he was the leader of his group of friends they had all begun to pudge up too, clearly determining their rank through their weight. Dudley, of course, was far in the lead. And he was determined to stay that way. 

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Dudley smiled meanly up at him, taking his eyes off the television set on the counter. “I’m hungry. Make me lunch.” Harry wanted nothing less then to do as he was told but if he didn’t Dudley would tell his aunt and uncle and he would be in serious trouble. “And hurry. I want to eat before Piers gets here.”

So Harry started to make his lunch. In the past Dudley had eaten two sandwiches for lunch, but he had a much bigger appetite now and he was eating four sandwiches at least. Days and days of eating until he was stuffed at breakfast, lunch, and dinner had really expanded his stomach. The continuous stuffing had also kept him constantly bloated and tired as his body tried to digest all the food. It probably helped that Dudley didn’t move around a whole lot, unlike his friends who were more active, so all the food he ate was transferred into fat. 

Harry made four peanut butter and jelly’s on thick pieces of bread and piled them on a plate before placing them in front of Dudley. The boy began to shovel them into his mouth in huge bites, finishing them one after the other. He ate like he was starving, even though he’d eaten seven thick, syrup drenched Pieces of French toast that morning. When he had finished he rubbed his hand over his massive stomach and burped loudly. 

He kept rubbing his stomach, looking pleased with himself. Harry hid his grin, thinking of how much faster he was going to be than Dudley and the rest of his gang soon enough. “You must be thirsty,” he remarked. “You know, I heard milk is really fattening.”

Dudley narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he nodded. Harry got him a tall glass of milk and Dudley chugged the whole thing in one go, then wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He looked as though he was done so Harry cut in again. 

“I wonder how many sandwiches Piers ate for lunch today,” he mused, faking a curious tone of voice. “Are you all eating four now? I’m sure you’ll all be the same size before long.”

Dudley narrowed his eyes at the thought. He looked down at his stomach and seemed to be thinking about it’s size compared to the stomachs of his friends. His mouth made a frown.

“I’m still hungry,” he complained suddenly and Harry smirked. His cousin was too easy to trick. “Make me another sandwich. No, make me two.” Harry nodded and complied, making the sandwiches and pouring Dudley another large glass of milk. 

The boy, who clearly hadn’t still been very hungry, ate the last two sandwiches slowly, taking his time to chew and pressing his hand to his stomach. He took sips of milk between bites. He let out small burps now and then. 

At last he finished the sandwiches and milk. He sat back and spread his hands over the expanse of his stomach which looked distended and filled. Dudley groaned but still managed to smile at his own gluttony. “I’d like to see Piers beat that,” he gloated. 

Harry shrugged, trying to look unimpressed instead of sly. “That would probably be hard,” he said simply. “But if you really want to secure your lead you might want to have a little more. I think Aunt Petunia made a chocolate cake…”

Dudley opened his mouth and hesitated. Harry heard his stomach grumble in protest, already holding more than it normally would. But Dudley’s greed was rising in his eyes and when Harry opened the fridge so he could see the chocolate masterpiece in all its glory his resolve crumbled. 

“I want some of that. Give it to me.” And Harry did. He cut out a large slice and put it down in front of his cousin. He almost expected Dudley to dig into it with his hands like a pig and he looked for a moment like he was going to, but he waited impatiently for Harry to hand him a fork instead. 

When he had it clutched in his hand, Dudley lifted heaping forkfuls of the fattening dessert into his mouth. By the end of the slice his shirt was stretched taut over his stomach. Aunt Petunia had bought her son a new set of clothes not more than a month ago and Dudley was almost ripping through it. 

Dudley was groaning uncontrollably now, and breathing heavily. He was clearly struggling with the amount he had already eaten. And yet… “I want more,” he said to Harry, closing his eyes as if in doing so he could make more room in his stomach. “I need to get bigger.”

This was going far better than Harry had anticipated and he cut another slice for his cousin readily. “I think Piers will be here soon,” he said and that was all Dudley needed.

He dug into this with renewed vigor. Around halfway through there was a loud tearing noise and the boy’s shirt split up the side, his stomach surging forward to fill the new space and leaving Dudley moaning around another forkful of thick chocolate, his eyes rolling back in relief. Instead of stopping, Dudley seemed to see this new space as an opportunity to put more into his already overstuffed stomach and he fumbled for the button of his pants to free up even more room. 

Then the slice was finished. 

The doorbell rang loudly and Piers opened the door and entered the house. “Hey, Big D,” the boy called as he walked down the hall toward them, footsteps much heavier then they had been not even a year ago. “You’ll never guess how much I ate today, I feel like I’m going to burst.”

Dudley looked frantically around him. He glanced down at his stretched, painfully full stomach and looked faintly sick. Harry heard him emit a low groan. “Give me another piece,” he muttered to Harry.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Harry asked, feigning concern. “You’ve already eaten a lot…”

“You In the kitchen, Big D?” called Piers, his footsteps approaching fast. 

Dudley nodded quickly to Harry and the boy slid another slice onto his plate. His cousin stuffed a bite of the new slice into his mouth just as Piers turned the corner. 

The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked over the scene that he had walked into. Dudley, sitting on a chair that was practically breaking under his weight, shirt ripped all the way up the side, pants pushed open, still stuffing himself silly on chocolate cake. 

“Whoa,” Piers breathed, touching his own, smaller, though still noteworthy, stomach that was clearly also full of food. “You’re huge, D. How many pieces of cake had you had?”

“Three,” Dudley announced proudly. He let out a massive burp. “And six sandwiches.” Piers’s eyes traveled over the boy’s body with what looked like a mix between jealousy and desire. Dudley saw his gaze and he smirked. “Want some?”

Piers opened his mouth and winced. “I’m already really full,” he admitted. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Come on, Piers,” Dudley pressed. “You’re never going to be able to gain weight if you don’t push yourself.” As if to prove his point he took another, labored bite of his cake. 

“I… I guess I could fit a little more.” Piers prodded his swollen stomach and judged how much give it had left.

Harry put a plate down in front of him and stood back to watch as the two boys forced their desserts into their aching, groaning stomachs. Whenever it looked like one of them wasn’t going to finish they glanced at the other and, each desperate to outdo the other, continued on. At this point both of them were taking pained breaths and wincing at every jolt of their overfilled stomachs. Still they forced more food into their mouths until all of the cake was gone. 

“Do either of you want more?” Harry asked. Both boys groaned and clutched their taught stomachs, shaking their heads desperately. Still, despite the state of their bellies, both of them looked utterly content and blissed out. “Well since both of you are done I’ll just be going…”

Dudley blinked stupidly at him. “No,” he said slowly, then stopped to let out a long burp. “You’re not going anywhere. Get him, Piers.”

Piers nodded, wrapped a fatty arm around his waist, and heaved himself slowly to his feet. Dudley tried to get up after him but found himself struggling. It took him several tries to get to his feet and when he did the weight of his stomach that had been settled on his legs hung down unsupported, causing him to moan loudly and double over as his stomach rolled and growled audibly, stretched to its limit out in front of him. 

Harry only had to walk at a fast pace out the door and turn to watch as the two boys moved to run after him and found themselves doubling over again and pressing their hands to their mouths in an attempt to keep all of the food they’d eaten down. 

“Don’t worry,” Piers panted to Dudley. “Once we’re even bigger he won’t stand a chance. He’s way too skinny to beat us in a fight. And if we gain more weight we’ll just have more of an advantage.”

Dudley nodded and rubbed his stomach. “I want to be so big…” he moaned, forgetting about Harry and waddling over to the living room to sit heavily down on the couch and gesturing to Piers. “Come sit down. In a little while we’ll be hungry again and until then we can watch some tv.”

So Harry had gotten away again. He had the afternoon entirely to himself except at around three when Dudley and Piers called him, wanting the rest of the cake which he was more than happy to bring them. They were still full from lunch but they had digested enough to fit in a bit more and filled every millimeter of free room inside of them with cake as they lay back on the couch. Their stomachs grumbled and pressed back at them with every bite. 

Dudley, whose stomach was bigger and more accustomed to being filled could fit more in, but he seemed determined for Piers to eat the same amount as he did. Whenever Piers put his fork down Dudley reached over and picked it back up again and handed it to his friend. “You have to eat more if you want to be as big as me,” he insisted.

Piers groaned and moaned and complained about his aching tummy, but he forced another and another cloying bite to his mouth, suffering through pained burps and hiccups that brought him dangerously close to throwing up. “Dudley, I really don’t think I can fit anymore… my stomach, it hurts so much, look how big it is.”

“Don’t you want it to get even bigger?” Dudley asked in reply and Piers moaned as Dudley lifted his fork to his mouth for him and pressed the next bite passed his lips. He rubbed a hand over his own, stretched, overfilled stomach. “Don’t you want to look like me?”

Piers obviously did and he ate and ate until he couldn’t anymore and Dudley had as much as him and more until there was no cake left. 

When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came home a few hours later they were greeted with the sight of their son, half asleep on the couch watching tv, completely pigged out with his huge, swollen stomach on full display. Uncle Vernon grunted appreciatively and Aunt Petunia squealed about how wonderful her son looked. Then she announced that they had brought dinner home with them, and that Dudley had an entire large pizza for himself. 

Dudley looked down at his bulging form and Harry heard him repress a groan. But he got up anyway and shuffled heavily back into the dining room where he forced piece after piece of greasy pizza down his throat and into his stomach which had never been fully empty since he’d stuffed it full of cake three hours ago and was now starting to fill up again. 

When dinner was starting to wind down Harry noticed that Dudley still had a few pieces left. “Are you saving those for Piers?” he asked. “I’m sure he’d love to eat them the next time he comes over.” That was all it took for Dudley to chow down on the pizza again, at last finishing it all. 

After dinner, instead of going upstairs to his bedroom, Dudley laid down on the couch and fell asleep, one hand resting on his fat, bloated, stuffed stomach. 

The next morning Aunt Petunia woke Harry up as she often did so he could make the Dursleys breakfast. When Harry entered the kitchen he looked over and saw that Dudley was still asleep on the couch. His stomach appeared to no longer be bloated, but it had barely gone down at all, instead Dudley’s stomach looked bigger and fatter than ever. 

Harry made sure to give Dudley more food than usual this morning. He figured that if Dudley was being constantly stuffed full of food then he wouldn’t have the chance to lose any weight and would definitely gain weight instead. This would undoubtedly keep him slow and lazy, which worked perfectly in Harry’s favor. 

At the same time, Dudley seemed determined to stay at the top of his social tower and was willing to be constantly stuffed to do it. He also seemed to like being full and took an almost masochistic pride in it, which made Harry’s job much easier. 

Over the course of the rest of the summer, Harry worked tirelessly to fatten Dudley up. It worked better then he could have possibly hoped. Dudley went along with it wholeheartedly, and his aunt and uncle both agreed that Dudley was looking wonderful these days and they had always thought he needed to put some meat on his bones before he went off to Smeltings.

It was much more than some meat on Dudley’s bones now, though. The boy was utterly massive. He barely moved throughout the day, only taking a break from watching tv and eating to waddle laboriously to the bathroom. He had taken to sleeping on the couch to avoid making the long walk upstairs. Any hope he had of chasing Harry was gone as even taking a few steps caused him to pant and, most of the time since he was constantly filled to the brim with food, struggle to avoid throwing up.

He did occasionally throw up, but each time he did he was instantly demanded more food to fill the room he had made. He became angry and desperate for food whenever he wasn’t completely full.

Once when Aunt Petunia hadn’t had the chance to buy more groceries in time they had ran out of things to make for lunch. Dudley, who had eaten a huge breakfast only a few hours before, had begun to cry and whine, clutching his large stomach and wailing that he was starving and that he needed food, he needed to be full, he needed more. Aunt Petunia had brought more food home around dinner time and Dudley hadn’t fully calmed down until his stomach was so full it hurt and he couldn’t fit another bite down his throat. 

He ate all of his food on the couch now since the last time he’d eaten in the kitchen he’d broken his chair and had to be heaved to his feet by Harry and Uncle Vernon. He was taking up most of the space on the couch and he kept tearing through all his new clothes. 

And he only wanted to get bigger. He demanded more and more food until he was eating almost constantly and it took a lot for him to be completely stuffed so he never was given the chance to be hungry. 

Of course, he was in for a rude awakening when term finally began again and he was sent back to Smeltings. He was so used to getting all the food he wanted that the small, restricted portions weren’t nearly enough. After the first day and a half, Dudley felt like he was starving. He bullied a few kids out of their lunches but it still wasn’t enough.

He tried getting more food at the lunch line but they told him he could only have a set amount. Dudley, who was so used to getting everything he wanted and who felt like he was dying he was so hungry that he felt like he needed to eat now, he needed to be stuffed so much he couldn’t get up. He threw a tantrum and when that didn’t work he snuck out of his dorm in the middle of the night and went to the kitchens. 

When the staff found him he was sitting on the floor of the pantry, mid binge, gorging himself desperately on quarts and quarts of ice cream he’d gotten from the cooler and guzzling out of a gallon of milk. Harry had made him an addict and now he couldn’t give it up. Even as they escorted him to the principal's office, he refused to stop eating, he felt as though he  _ couldn’t _ stop eating. He needed more. 


End file.
